


8a.m Kisses

by fangirlscribbles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of <a href="http://worldofgallavich.tumblr.com/post/107205815185/ian-kissing-mickeys-nose-kissing-his-forehead">this prompt</a> from worldofgallavich. Just some pointless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8a.m Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so feel free to point out any mistakes :)

Mickey woke up to feather-light touches on his face. At first he didn’t even realize what they were, too tired to identify the touch as anything special. He let out a groan and turned his head to the side, trying to get away so he could go back to sleep. There was a soft chuckle in his ear and another touch to his earlobe, and Mickey finally realized they were kisses.  
  
“Gallagher,” he croaked in a morning voice that barely carried, groaning again as Ian placed a kiss on each of his eyelids. “What’re you doing?”  
  
Ian hummed, shifting his weight to kiss Mickey’s forehead. “Kissing you,” he murmured, moving down to kiss Mickey’s nose. Mickey huffed at the horrible puff of morning breath that wafted over him, but didn’t say anything as Ian placed yet another kiss on his right cheek.  
  
He sighed, letting Ian kiss his other cheek and his chin as he tried to wake up. When Ian started repeating the cycle, kissing his forehead again and then moving down the bridge of his nose, he swatted at him.  
  
“Stop it, you fucking sap,” he mumbled, not wanting to admit that he actually enjoyed it.  
  
Naturally, Ian saw right through him and merely caught Mickey’s hand in his own, holding it against his chest as he continued peppering Mickey’s face with tiny kisses. “Come on,” he said, soft voice doing things to Mickey’s heart. “Let me love you, okay? You don’t have to do anything, just lie still.”  
  
Mickey let out another long moan and rolled over, hiding against Ian’s chest. “Stoooop,” he muttered, feeling Ian’s laugh vibrate against his face. “Your sappiness will rub off.”  
  
Ian’s laugh increased in volume as one of his hands came up to brush through Mickey’s hair. “And you’re telling me that would be a bad thing?” A kiss was dropped on Mickey’s temple. “Not sure I agree.”  
  
“Ugh.” Mickey was silent for a moment, considering the best course of action. Then he rolled onto his back again, blinking his eyes open and glaring up at a stupidly grinning Ian. “At least go brush your teeth, your morning breath is horrible.”  
  
The aforementioned stupid grin just widened. “Yeah? As if yours is any better.” Nonetheless, he did as he was told – or would have, if Mickey didn’t let out the most pathetic, sleepy whine (that he would later deny with all his might) when he tried to leave the bed.  
  
“Oh, now you don’t want me to leave?” Ian teased, poking Mickey’s ribs and making him squirm. “Come on, sleepy, make up your mind already.”  
  
“C’mere,” Mickey muttered, wrapping his fingers around Ian’s wrist and roughly pulling him back onto the bed. Ian landed with a grunt, and Mickey wasted no time in getting as close as possible to him, wrapping both arms around Ian’s chest and slinging a leg over the redhead’s hips. “What time is it anyway?”  
  
“Um.” He felt Ian shift a little as he turned to look at the clock on their bedside table. “Half past eight?”  
  
Mickey shot into a mostly sitting position, glaring disbelievingly at Ian. “You woke me up at _eight in the fucking morning_ for _kisses_? What the fuck, Ian!”  
  
He was offered a sheepish smile in return, Ian’s cheeks reddening under Mickey’s glare. He tried to defend himself, “I couldn’t sleep and you just looked so cute,” but Mickey merely huffed.  
  
“If you fuck up my sleep schedule, Gallagher, you’re gonna _pay_ ,” he threatened before promptly lying back down. Ian let out an _oof_ at the rather hard impact of Mickey’s head against his chest, the sound making Mickey smile contentedly.  
  
Ian’s hand immediately started carding through Mickey’s hair again, making the older boy sleepy in no time at all. “I’ll wake you up in a few hours, yeah?” Ian whispered, but Mickey just hummed, already mostly asleep.  
  
“Sweet dreams, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://fangirlscribbles.tumblr.com/) to send me prompt, constructive criticism or just to talk ^-^


End file.
